I knowI know
by Linalee Marie
Summary: Something's Wrong with Stan, But what is it? Kyle's P.O.V Rated for Language


**Disclaimer: I do not own Any of these characters just the plot subject...DUH!**

Kyle could hardly breath at this moment, all he could think about was what had been happening within the horrible week. Tearstains attached themselves to his emerald eyes as he waited for his heart to finally tear up and just disolve, though he knew it would never come.

"_Dude wait up Stan!" he shouted as he raced to keep up with his best friend. Kenny and Cartman were already in the cafeteria waiting on the duo as they wandered to lunch. "Whoa, what's going on dude?" he asked as he saw Stan's pace increase with fever. Frowning he grabbed him by the shoulders, "Stan what's wrong?" he then saw the dark circles underneath his eyes. _

"_Nothing...nothing Kyle, I'm fine." his voice was so cold, almost monotone in a way, uncaring and sheltered. Fear sunk into Kyle's eyes as he stared at his best friend in the entire world. Stan's skin was a sickly pale and his hair was unkept and uncared for, his eyes were bloodshot and this frightened Kyle more than anything._

"_Stan...are you sure?" Now something flooded his eyes, anger. Shoving Kyle away harshly he sneered,_

"_Get away from me you Jew, I'm fucking fine!" he screamed as he brushed off his sleeves where Kyle's hands had been. "Don't ever Fucking TOUCH me again you asshole!" With that he stalked off leaving his best friend behind, tears in his eyes and fear on his face._

That was Monday, things only seemed to get worse for the boys as the week began and Kyle was so scared that he didn't know who to turn to. "Oh it's just a phase Kyle I'm sure Stan will be over it soon." that was his mother's words, Kyle knew different however. Something was severly wrong, something not even He could fix.

_Tuesday,_

"_Kenny are you even listening to me?" shouted Kyle as Kenny shoved his sandwhich in his face. Sighing he wipped the crumbs off his jacket and rolled his eyes,_

"_Kyle everyone was listening to you, if I wanted to hear what you just said I could ask Wendy and she's sitting at the fucking end of the Cafeteria!" Kyle sighed and bowed his head in shame._

"_I'm sorry dude I just don't know what to do about him, He's really beginning to scare me." Kenny only leaned back and tried to figure out what was going on between to two._

"_Maybe it's PMS?"_

"_KENNY!" screamed Kyle in shock at his friends Audacity, Putting his hands up in defence Kenny shouted,_

"_Dude I'm only saying maybe it's just his time of the month or some shit like that, who the fuck knows with you two." Kyle groaned and bowed his head, tears forming in his eyes once again. "Yeah know," Kenny said smirking, "You look kinda sexy when you do that." Picking up a spoon full of mash potatoes Kyle threw them at the boy. "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!"_

"_Kenny...shut up." he said picking up his tray, standing up he headed for the trash when he and Stan collided. "WHOA! DUDE!" The condiments went flying and landed on the two boys, Stan lookd up at him._

"_WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BROFLOVSKI! THIS IS A NEW SHIRT!" He screamed. Tears filled his eyes as Kyle looked up at him. **What's going on Stan? Please...please tell me.** His mind begged with him to say but his heart was torn in half now._

"_YES STAN WATCH WHERE** I'M** GOING!" he snapped back slamming Stan into the wall, dumping his tray and running out of the room before bursting into tears._

Things only got worse from there.

_Wednesday,_

"_Maybe he just got sick of hanging out with a Jew?" _

"_CARTMAN!" Shrieked Kyle as he was talking with Kenny about it, "I DON'T RECALL INVITING YOU INTO THIS CONVERSATION!" Cartman only sneered back and shoved a spoonful of pudding in his mouth._

"_I'm just saying, I mean It took me a while to realize I didnt' want to hang out with you."_

"_Dude, we never could tolerate each other, so shut up you fatass!" he snapped glaring at the fat boy._

"_Aye! I'M NOT FAT!" Kyle rolled his eyes and then saw Stan glaring at him from a distance. Kyle watched as he curled his lip in disgust and flipped the Jewish boy off, his breath caught in his throat as he shook his head, **How did it come to this Marsh...how did it come to this?** His question was never answered._

Kyle sat down in his room, "God Stan why didn't you tell me? I would have understood! Why didn't you think i'd care?" his only response was the silence of the walls and his words echoing back off of them.

_Thursday,_

_Kyle's head was down most of the day, he was to frightened to see Stan glaring at him. **Maybe Cartman was right...I know the chance of that is like less then one percent but still...possible...right?** But I guess he'd never know. Feeling lonely Kyle noticed Stan wasn't in school all day after a while, Turning to Kenny he asked if he had seen Stan. "No Dude, I don't think so, I thought he skipped or something Why?" Kyle only shrugged._

"_Not sure I just...nothing." Kenny rolled his eyes but as he did Kyle couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy, almost as if something was sevearly wrong. Pushing away the feeling he continued throughout the rest of the day wondering where on earth his best friend was._

"Stan you Bastard! Why didn't you come to me? I would have helped you! WHY?" he screamed throwing his books all around the room. "YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" But his heart knew different. Hearing the door open to his bedroom it revealed Ike, staring at him in sorrow and fear.

"Kyle? You okay?" Shaking his head Kyle looked into his little brothers eyes.

"I miss Stan..." he finally said after what seemed like hours. "I MISS STAN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he put on his black suit.

_Friday,_

_Once again Stan wasn't there, infact he wasn't even at home, Kyle called his house that night and his parents said they hadn't seen him since yesterday morning when he went to school "But Mrs. Marsh, Stan wasn't at school." said the confused boy as fear dawned on his face._

"_WHAT? My baby? WHERE IS STANLEY?" she shouted over the phone, fear overtaking her normally calm voice._

"_Mrs. Marsh I'm sure he's around here somewhere, I'll go look for him."_

"_OH please Kyle thank you so much we need him back here."_

"But I never did find you did I Stan? No...You didn't want to be found...why?...what did we do to you? We were your friends...we **were**." he said softly as he got into the car, tears running down his face, yet his family remained silent, they were growing accustomed to his outbursts, though they had no idea what they were about.

_Saturday,_

_Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman spent most of the day trying to find their friend "STAN! STANLEY MARSH GET YOUR ASS OVERHERE!" screamed Kyle when they were just about to give up. _

"_DUDE Kyle give it a rest the asshole doesn't want to be found." said Cartman. Fury burned in Kyle's stomach as he slammed the fat boy against the wall of a house._

"_You bastard...you inconsiderate,uncaring, ungrateful bastard! Stan stuck up for you so many fucking times and did you care? NO! Because you don't care Cartman, you can't even be mentioned in the same sentence as Stan or kindness because YOU DON"T CARE! Well do this just one time Cartman, GIVE A DAMN ABOUT STAN BECAUSE HE'S ONE OF THE ONLY FRIENDS YOU WILL EVER HAVE!" giving him a rough shove Kyle screamed out Stan's name once again when he suddenly saw a hat near Starks Pond. "STAN!" he screamed rushing to the pond. A dazed and fearful Cartman and Kenny following right after him._

_They arrived at the pond only to find Stan Marsh's body floating up on the lake's water.  
"STAN! NO!" screamed the frightened Jew as he rushed into the freezing cold water to retreive his friend. "Stan GODDAMMIT!" he swore pulling him towards shore, "YOU ASSHOLE YOU ASSHOLE!" he screamed beating on his chest. Stan was as cold as ice and his lips were now a bluish color instead of the beige they once were. He was dead._

"_STAN!" And Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny cried all the way home._

Now it was Sunday, Stan's funneral was taking place and Kyle had to make a speech, he wasn't ready, not even damn close infact. Tears trailing down his cheeks he got up and pulled out a crumpled note. Clearing his throat from all the sobs he'd cried yesterday and this morning Kyle read out Stan's words for all to hear.

"My dearest Friends,

When you find me, my life will be at it's end. I'm sorry it had to be this way but I couldn't stand where I was headed in life." chocking back another round he continued through the rest. "To My parents, I'm sorry about this but you couldn't make me go, I wouldn't leave Kyle, Cartman, or Kenny, I'd rather die." Smiling at the irony of it Kyle went on. "I love them all so much that moving to Florida would have been the end of my world as we knew it. I tried to get over it Mother I really did but...I couldnt' leave them, well maybe Cartman but he doesn't count."

"AYE!" shouted the fatass. Kyle felt the tears come as He began to read his final words.

"Kyle, I'm so sorry. I thought that maybe if I ignored you or made you hate me it would be easier to move. Instead, it killed me a little more each day to know that I caused the pain and tears on your face. To know that I'd hurt you. I could never forgive myself. Know that no matter what Kyle You will always remain my best friend, nobody can take that away from me. I couldn't move Kyle because...because..." He couldn't even say it, the words hurt to bad. **I love you**. He knew it was more like a brother but Kyle felt a little bit better. "I'll always be watching over you from now on, and now, nothing can tear us apart. You're forever, Stan." Folding up the note Kyle walked back down into the pew with his family as Ike hugged him tightly.

Everyone began to leave and soon it was only him, staring at his best friend's grave mark.

_Stanley Marsh_

_B. 1989 D. 2006_

_I'll always be watching over you from now on, _

_and now, nothing can tear us apart. _

Tears flowed down his cheeks as Kyle laid his head on the stone. "I would have understood Stan...I would have." In the distance Kyle almost thought he heard Stan's voice,

_I know...I know..._


End file.
